


No Stroller Parking

by walkinginthewinds



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Baby, Baby love, Cuddling, Cute, Father/Daughter love, Fluff, Picnic, Single Father, Single Father Harry, single dad, single dad Harry, stroller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkinginthewinds/pseuds/walkinginthewinds
Summary: Single father Harry takes his daughter for a picnic in the park.





	No Stroller Parking

**Author's Note:**

> ......It's been a while!
> 
> I haven't posted anything new in......years? Life has been all crazy and wild lately but I wanted to post something short and sweet. Sadly, I've noticed a lot of comments on my old fics have been deleted but I haven't forgotten how lovely everyone has been to me on here. I've missed my fic writing days and I'm so sad they were so short. I hope everyone has been fine and enjoys a little single Dad Harry as much as I do! There's absolutely no plot or rhyme or reason to this, it was simply fun to write!
> 
> Also, the title...I'm currently an intern at Disney World and I see "no stroller parking" signs way too often it's been engraved in my brain!

It was the most beautiful day out. Harry was in his most comfortable pair of jeans, a little loose on his frame. He’d gained some weight over the past few weeks as his daughter was born and grew up, and although he could still fit in his favorite jeans, wearing almost skin tight skinny jeans while going for a walk wasn’t always the best idea. He had on his old Vans and a woolly jacket, and he was just placing his daughter into her stroller. She had on a warm onesie that covered her little, chubby body from her neck to her baby toes, and a small jacket that didn’t cover her grabby hands that were currently clutching at her father’s shoulders. She made a small indigated sound when he set her down, placing her little legs in the correct spot on the stroller gently. “Shh, my love, not now,” he murmured, lastly tucking one of his own childhood blankets around her frame so she was snug in her comfortable spot. She wiggled slightly, getting comfortable as her eyelashes fluttered, her mouth an O as she yawned.

 

“Alright, my darling,” Harry said, strapping her in and kissing a tiny, warm forehead. He opened his front door, placing her outside before shutting it behind him as they made their way down the sidewalk. Harry listened to the sounds of her babbling at the things they passed, like dogs being walked or birds nipping at puddles of water on the sidewalks. She was a curious child, leaning out of her stroller as best her seatbelt could allow, waving at the puppies that they walked by as they reached the park. He found a shady spot under a tree, settling himself down on the for-once dry grass. He giggled when his daughter made a huffing sound, holding out her arms toward Harry, as if she was angry that she wasn’t on his lap like usual when they had these picnics. 

 

“Oh you wanna come down?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes and unbuckling her, getting on his knees so he could cradle her head and her bum in both of his arms, resting her head against his neck as he held her close before he laid her on her blanket that he had placed onto the grass, allowing her to roll onto her tummy and giggle, drool coming out of her mouth. His girl loved being outside.

 

“My love,” he murmured, picking her up delicately, as if she were made of glass, placing her on his lap with her back to his chest as he leaned against a very old oak tree. He opened up a small tupperware container with sliced bananas cut very small and dry cheerios. She babbled in excitement, tiny fists trying to grab her favorite snack, but Harry simply kissed her palm and took a few pieces with his hand out, putting them on in a clean and empty container. The portion he gave her was just enough for that moment, and she ate and crunched happily, using her hands to place the food into her little mouth. Harry kissed her soft head, stroking her cheek as she ate. She turned her head to kiss his hand a few times as she ate her lunch. Harry had one arm around her small middle to keep her upright, making sure each portion he spilled into her bowl was small enough. He watched her intently so she would take her time and eat slowly, checking her mouth every so often to make sure she was swallowing her bites before continuing to eat. He kissed the top of her head as he inhaled her baby smell and the soap from her bath that he had given her that morning. Once she finished eating, pouting at the empty bowl before her, Harry took out one of his own bottles of water from his bag, pouring cool water into a sippy cup and placing it on her blanket. He helped her lay back down, the happy and well-fed little girl laying on her back and holding her feet happily.

 

After she had eaten, her belly was soft and warm-looking under her onesie. She giggled at the sight of her father, who leaned down to press a kiss to her small cheek. He lifted her back up, holding her in his arms and nuzzling his cheek onto hers, his clean-shaven skin soft against her warm baby skin. She gave him a kiss because she loved him, and she was well-fed, and happy with this man who took care of her and changed her and loved her. She felt very safe in his arms, his coat warm in her hands that were wrapped almost around his neck. Harry kissed her a few times, rubbing broad hands against her back. He was starting to feel a little chilly, the cool air getting slightly cooler, and the last thing he needed was for his daughter to get sick. Wrapping her back in her blanket and setting her down again, they made their way back home. It was nearing evening, and he knew she’d want a bottle soon. Once home, he settled her down onto her blanket on the floor of the living room, out of the way of any tables or small items that wandering hands and a newly-crawling baby could hurt themselves with. After he’d fed and changed her into her sleep clothes, he settled down onto the couch, tucking his sweatpant-covered leg underneath the other and resting her on his lap as he turned on the television, turning the volume down low so she could rest. He watched her eyelids turn heavy, fluttering once, twice, three times, her lips pursed and eyes opening and closing a few times. Her hand, wrapped around two of his fingers, loosened with every small breath she took, her body making small sounds as she laid in his arms, her eyes eventually staying closed as she fell asleep. Harry kissed her forehead firmly, rising and trying not to move her too much as he carried her into her star-covered bedroom, placing her in her crib and whispering how much he loved her.


End file.
